A class room note passing discussion
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: another awesome day in fairy tail but sting really wants to talk to Lucy..so Rogue gives him this amazing idea! which turns out to be disastrous ! because of a certain pinkette. book lover. unexpected confessions and much more! Laxus-Lucy-Sting. and Gajeel-levy. and Erza-jellal. and Elfman-Evergreen.
1. starting

Hello minna! This is my new Fic. In a way one shot! the thought just came to my mind randomly! lol last night while listening to music so I just started typing. Hope you all like it. It is a funny chapter that will make you glued to your gadget's screen! lol too much? xD !

As for my other fic named I choose to be the broken hearted. I will be updating it before 15 december. I am working on it! don't worry!

enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

It was another lovely day in fairytail high but not for a particular blonde guy.

"shit! I want to talk to her badly" sting screamed out of frustration in front of rogue. "then go talk to her" rogue said to his best buddy with a blank expression. "what do you think I will say to her!?" the blonde guy said with another frustrated sigh. "then talk to her through chits" sting's ears perked up after all it was a nice plan! chits are much better than face to face talkings. sting looked at the dark haired guy and said "tell me how to do it!" at which roge smirked and started to tell him about the plan.

* * *

**later in happy's class**

"good morning everyone!" a blue neko wearing a suit and a tie entered the class room. He was the home room teacher of the most entertaining class in the whole of fairytail. It consisted of the most popular kids who were good at particular activities. there was never a day in 4'a' without some drama. Happy sensai was very delighted to have such a wonderful class with such versatile teenagers.

He walked towards his table in front of the black board and just sighed. Happy always had to wait for someone to hep him get on his chair. Mirajane the kindest fairy was the one who always took the initiative to do this task and never did she complained about this assigned work.

"Stand" Erza the class leader also known as the titania because of her brave attitude and strict outlook of life commanded the rest of students "bow". Even though she looked like a tough shell to break through from the outside but fromm the inside she was really sweet and only the chosen one's knew about this personality of the red head. "sit"

"konichiwa minna!" happy said holding a fish in his hand trying to gain everyone's attention once more. The weird habit of the homeroom teacher. The teenagers would always have to study fish anatomy daily in the morning and it was kind of tiring due to the fact of happy sensai always having drool coming out his mouth whenever he talked about fish.

"konichiwa blue neko" came a tired voice from back seat. It was of Gajeel also known as black steel Gajeel because of his care free and I-don't-give-a-damn-about-what-you-think-attitude. His head was resting on the palm of his hand while his eyes were giving off the bored look.

"gajeel don't be like this ne?" came a sweet voice from a blue haired girl siting in front of him who was currently trying to glare at the raven haired guy but the glare came out cutely making Gajeel blush heavily. Levy Mcgarden the book lover of the class who was rather close to the black steel sitting behind her.

"yeah whatever" He cursed himself for stuttering a bit. Gajeel was all mighty but when he saw the shrimp all his boldness went down the hole for some reason. The reasons are still to be figured out.

"I am really happy today! minna! so no classes on fish. you are free to do anything but no moving out of the class" happy sensai clapped his hand with joyfullness and found himself lost in dreams of fish and a certain white neko.

"hey! stripper! Let's have a fight to test our strength!" a pink haired boy screamed from the far end towards his best friend slash kind of enemy gray fullbuster who just smirked at this. "you ready to loss again flame head?".

"I hardly loss to you popsicle!"

"shut up roasted brain! I literally made you eat the dirt last time!"

"Ice princess!"

"fried meat"

"frosty idiot!"

"flame head!"

And the most famous name calling started between natsu dragneel and gray fullbuster with occasional curses here and there.

"CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP! PLEASE! FOR GOD SAKE!" a blonde haired beauty who didn't talk till now screamed out of frustration. She was the princess of the class, the most cared and protected girl and loved by all. The ideal girl friend of boys and nicest best friend of all the time. Even though everyone in the class was like family to her the bestest of all to her was levy. They both had keen interest in books.

Lucy heartfillia as the name goes of the blonde princess was sitting in the middle bench of the class and she was really blaming herself for doing so now due to the fight's from both the sides ended up on her head.

Lucy was trying to read a book but just sighed and smacked herself with it to even think about getting time to read it in class. She closed the book and sat their looking outside the window thinking about the beautiful scenary.

Sting eucliffe took this the best chance to start a conversation with his favorite blonde so he scribbled down something on a piece of paper and asked Erza to pas it to Lucy and so she did politely.

The red head passed the chit to the blonde girl. Lucy looked at the piece of paper with confusion and than caught a sight of a grinning Sting who waved his hand at her. She smiled and opened the chit. That was the biggest mistake of her life...let's see how it all went.

* * *

**Sting-**"hey"

**Lucy-** "sting?"

**Sting-**"yeah me lucy how you doing?"

**Lucy-** "don't you think that this is'nt the right time for asking me this question?"

**Sting-**"I know...but I don't get the chance to talk to you after class, everyone just crowd you out"

**Lucy-**"as if :P you are a loner huh?"

**Erza-**"you both are chatting in between class it is not nice you might get caught"

**Sting-**"erza...you just have to pass the note to lucy! don't read it!"

**Erza-**"I am tired -_- understand? you both have made me your middle man."

**Sting-**"ohk..sorry by the way middle woman.."

* * *

**Sting-** "back to the topic! haha I know we both are quite famous are'nt we?"

**Lucy-**"-_- erza read the note? I knew it thats why I was saying this is not the right time...wait! you asked gajeel this time? o.O"

**Sting-** "well haha gajeel won't read it!"

**Lucy-**"-_- I hope so, well I hang out with natsu, erza, gray or levy sometimes...I am not that famous"

**Gajeel-**"levy? what did she do!?"

**Sting-**"stop reading the note gajeel! levy has done nothing!"

**Lucy-**"...gajeel? when it comes to levy you are restless are'nt you?" he just reads the note and passes the note to lucy blushing.

**Lucy-**"erza and now gajeel too -_-"

**Sting-**"don't worry lucy! by the way I don't like natsu being with you all the time, he acts as if there is no one else than you in this world"

**Lucy-**":O you are jealous of me! so this is for natsu ohk! you...like natsu? sting...you are a-"

**Sting-**"-_- I am not what you think, I was just saying that he don't let any other guy come close to you"

**Lucy-**"lol thats because he is my best bud!"

**Sting-**"yeah yeah I can see that -_- by the way do you have a boyfriend? :3"

**Lucy-**"...no...why did you ask?"

**Sting-**"I knew it! its because of natsu! he just don't let any guy have a chance on you!"

**Lucy-**"um...oh...kk...really?"

**Natsu-**"sting! you ass! you jerk! thankgod I just read your note! you are trying to spoil my luce's mind!"

**Sting-**"why!? this is the truth! you flamehead! and MY LUCE! she is not your property!"

**Lucy-**"you are really crazy sting...I knew it that there was going to be a fight on this note between you and natsu! cause it was natsu only who is helping us pass notes right now!"

**Natsu-**"yeah! thankyou luce! you are the best! by the way you were backbitching about me sting? after all that I did to help you!"

**Sting-**"-_- you just helped me pass notes to lucy thats all! its no big deal I will ask someone else!"

* * *

**Lucy-**"-_- why do our chat go off track each and everytime?"

**Sting-**"you just saw what he did! natsu was acting like an overprotective boyfriend!"

**Lucy-**"I am gonna say this first and last time -he is not my boyfriend-"

**Sting-**"so whom do you like? then? ^_^"

**Lucy-**"I don't want any -she likes him- moment because half of the class now knows about this note passing thing -_-"

**Sting-**"ohk how about a hint that only I can understand!? -_0"

**Lucy-**"you know him very well"

**Sting-**"me?"

**Laxus-**"you asked her then ofcourse she reffered to you idiot :P"

**Lucy-**"see! thats why I wasn't saying his name! now even laxus has joined this chat o"

**Laxus-**"whats the problem in me joining the chat blondie?"

**Lucy-**"laxus -_- you, me and sting we all are "blondie's" this can become confusing!"

**Laxus-**"I only call you blondie, blondie"

**Bixlow-** "laxus likes you... likes you. likes you. likes you.!"

**Lucy-**"bixlow! only you can write in such a horrendous way! and stop repeating the same thing"

**bixlow-**"that was not nice cosplay queen -_- not nice...not nice..! not nice."

**Lucy-**"I have a name!"

**Sting-**"...laxus and bixlow...you know I am also here..."

**Laxus-**"this chat has been hijacked by the great laxus dreyer now"

**Sting-**"laxus! this is not done! I was the one who started this chat anyway -_-"

**Laxus-**"so?"

**Sting-**"don't so me!"

**Elfman-**"sting stop acting like a lady and be a man!"

**Lucy-**" :'( half of the class has read this chat so I am out!"

**Laxus-**"hey no blondie! atleast tell his name! before going!"

**Lucy-**"why should I tell you laxus! you are always teasing me for stupid stuff! so why do you still talk to me when you don't even like me!?"

**Laxus-**"who said I don't like you!? I have given you so many hints that I like you! but you are as dumb as natsu when it comes to love -_-"

**Wendy- **"um...congratulations!"

**Lisanna- **"wendy? o.O what are you doing here?"

**Wendy- **I just came to say hi? but than you all...are busy writing chits...so I joined..but than...laxus-sama confessed"

**Lisanna- **"Okay..I get it!"

**Wendy-**"well than...see you during break minna.."

**Lisanna- **"see ya..from everyone"

**Mirajane-**"a confession!"

**Levy-**"oh god lu-chan!he confessed! I want to know everything! call me!"

**Gajeel-**"yeah. call her after this. don't make her wait."

**Elfman-**"laxus is a man! he has the guts to confess!"

**Natsu-**"I am not liking this, you guys make me the bait to chat with luce"

**Erza-**"congratulations! lucy by the way I didn't knew that sting was passing notes so that laxus can confess"

**Gajeel-**"bunny girl -_o nice catch"

**Levy-**"how many times will you congratulate lu-chan? gajeel"

**Gajeel-**"I was supporting you before. It was not a congratulating comment"

**Levy-**"support me? O/O"

**Gajeel-**"you are so small to even support yourself. so Definitely you need my protection"

**mirajane-**"indirect confession! OMG"

**gajeel-**"stop imagining stuff woman!"

**Levy-**"..."

**Sting-**"...why in the hell...you guys keep forgetting me? -_- I wanted to have some private moment with lucy...but you guys ruined it..and gajeel go and flirt with levy somewhere else!"

**gajeel- **"you are a dead meat sting -.-"

**sting- **"truth hurts"

**Erza-**"I told you from the beginning that this was not a good idea -_-"

**Loke-**"erza, natsu, gajeel, sting, laxus, levy,mirajane, bixlow, elfman and now me, lucy you should have just asked me for help"

**Sting-**"how the hell do you know who read the note -_- it means loke you read it too!"

**Loke-**"I should be knowing what is happening in my princess life"

**Gray-**"rival for you laxus :O"

**Laxus-**"he is no match for me"

**Freed-** "I am the only one who can fan girl over laxus. Go away gray"

**Gray-**"pffffttt party pooper"

**Juvia-**"freed! stop hitting on Gray-sama!"

**Freed-** "oh pa-lease! not interested! Laxus-sama is the best!"

**Laxus-**"um...freed? this is getting over board"

**Juvia-**"you don't say! Gray-sama is the bestest!"

**Freed-**"Laxus-sama! evergreen and bixlow help me!"

**Evergreen-**"..."

**Bixlow-**"..."

**juvia-**"gray-sama! is the best! Juvia don't care about laxus anyway!"

**Laxus-**"no comments"

**Sting-**"STOP THIS!"

* * *

**Sting-**"I started this chit passing on the first place because..."

**Erza-**"because!?"

**Levy-**"because!?"

**Gajeel-**"answer levy because?"

**mirajane-**"because! :O"

**Sting-**"because I like Lucy, I am crazy, Idiot and proud I know that but when it comes to Lucy I have no confidence...thats why I came up with this note thing.."

**evergreen-**"not the best idea sting, it has become a classroom discussion now -_-"

**Laxus-**"sting stay away from blondie -_- she is mine"

**Sting-**"you want to have a taste of my fist laxus? -_- and she aint your property!"

**Laxus- **"she would be mine eventually! Lucy prefer's tough guys like me! not girls like you!"

**Freed- **"go laxus-sama!"

**juvia- **"juvia is fine as long as freed-san does not hit on gray-sama"

**Levy-**"by the way guys...your confessions goes in vain..."

**Sting-**":O"

**Laxus-**"o.O"

**Sting-**"why?she don't like me!?"

**Laxus-**"Is she having a secret affair with pinky!?"

**Natsu-**"I heard that muscle man! it's not even true!"

**Sting-** "shit...I lost my chance... :'("

**Evergreen-**"poor you -_- she didn't even read your confession :P"

**Laxus- **"HAHA I won! eat dirt sting!"

**Levy- **"she didn't read your confession either :P"

**Laxus- **"WHAT!"

**Sting- **"phew... ON YOUR FACE LAXUS!"

**Lisanna- **"wendy actually came to tell us that Lucy was fuming when she saw her outside"

**mirajane- **"someone pissed her off..."

**Laxus- **"..."

**Sting- "**your chances... 10% my chances...90% HAHAHAHA!"

**Erza-**"well...it was entertaining. see you in the next class bye guys."

**Levy- **"better luck next time!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rogue-**"Sting you are useless."

* * *

**I can add more chapters if you want..just review me. and tell me how it was ^^ minna!**


	2. cindrella

**I am continuing the story now! :D just telling that it's gonna go slow :3 cause I wanna keep it as funny as I can lol! so enjoy minna! and yeah I don't own Fairy tail :'( **

* * *

Yesterday's note passing discussion was still so fresh in everyone's mind. Sting was quite glad that Lucy didn't really read the note because she was so close to read Laxus confession. What If she also liked him back and he would have never really got any chance with him. Sting just sighed calmly. It was the history class right now of 4"A" but Lucy was out due to some practice of mirajane drama club.

His eyes held boredom as he looked around the class to see something that catches his interest.

"Sting can you pass this note to Erza?" Jellal Fernandez, the wall flower of the class looked at him. He had blue hair like Levy but it was darker in hue and rather good looking for an average teenager but reserved from outside.

Sting smiled devilishly and nodded. He quickly passed the note to Erza who was sitting next seat to him. In a way Sting was sitting in between of the bluenette and red head. Time to get revenge sting thought as he rubbed his hands with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

* * *

**Jellal-**"hey Erza"

**Erza-**"we are in the middle of our history class jellal"

Erza had a small crush on the guy who wrote the chit for her but she was not the girl to squeal or giggle over the point that he just WROTE A CHIT TO CHAT WITH HER. Even though Erza was on cloud nine at the precise moment.

**Jellal-**" :/ I know. History was never the subject of my liking"

**Erza-** "But this way you would be failing in history"

**Jellal-**"I know you are really good in this, can you help me out?"

**Erza-**"Ofcourse! I mean..why not."

**Sting-** "-_- you both are chatting in between class it is not nice you might get caught ***read it in your own voice red head missy*** "

**Erza-** "you are trying to push my buttons or what? and jellal why did you ask him to pass the note of all people"

**Jellal-**"um...I didn't knew you were fighting?"

**Sting-**"like hell! I am trying to push your buttons! so that you beat me up! and I forget about a certain blonde girl!"

**Erza-**"not again..stop acting like a drunk person who lost everything in a bet"

**Sting-**"GOOD GOOD! you even made up a story to go with my sad heart! Oh! if you never really interfered in our chat and just passed the note quitely! the class discussion never would have started"

**Erza-**"I was getting tired and instead of wasting your little brain of yours in writing such a long note. .study."

**Sting-**"you threatening me!?"

**Erza-**" . . . . . . . ."

**Sting-**"I am threatened :3 A friendly advice to Jellal: beware!"

**Erza-**"you BLONDE FREAK! IDIOT! JERK! ASS! how dare you! you will not live to see the day tomorrow!"

**Jellal-**"um...Calm down Erza. I would ask someone else to help me out with my history lessons. see ya later."

...

* * *

**Sting-**"HAHAHAHAHA! the tatoo boy got scared!"

**Erza-**"you...YOU! ruined my chances with him!"

**Sting-**"oooooh! the red head likes the bluenette! never knew!"

**Erza-**"..."

**Sting-**"well..I don't want to see you guys being all lovey-dovey! when I can't even look at Lucy without being murdered by laxus!"

**Erza-**"I vote for Laxus -_- go and shove a stick up your ass"

**Sting-**"-_- as If your vote means a thing to me! and such language from a lady?! thankgod Lucy is not influenced by you! she is like a flower that smells like vanilla and strawberryy and much more...! I can write a book! :3"

**Erza-** "you know who she comes to for relationship advice?"

**Sting-**"duh levy. She is her best friend."

**Erza-**"this is the person who can write a book on her!"

**Sting-**" o.O "

**Erza-**"I am her second best friend..and I was the one to beat loke up in a pulp when he tried to take hold of Lucy's hand in P.E"

**Sting-**"Erza...I was kidding before? haha we cool right?"

**Erza-**"-_- your chances are zero from now on!"

**Sting-**"come on! this is not fair!"

**Elfman-**"Even I vote for Laxus. Atleast he don't whine like girls. He is a true man!"

**Sting-**"where the hell did you come from?"

**Elfman-**"Jellal switched seats with me"

**Erza-**"I know why :'("

**Sting-**"remember -_- If I can't than even you can't"

**Elfman-**"what? Be a man! sting. Man don't keep secrets!"

**Sting-**"I know the reason behind you liking LAXUS over me ELFMAN!"

**Gray-**"that sounded so gay"

**Elfman-**"LAXUS IS A MAN! that's the reason"

**Sting-**"A brown haired girl who wears spectacles ***ahem***"

**Elfman-**"this is not even related to ever!"

**Sting-**"everrrr? who said I was talking about her?"

**Elfman-**"It's just a nickname! and who else have the same looks!"

**Sting-**"not a manly nickname? awww! Elfman your world is so small :3 cana has started wearing spectacles as well :P"

**Elfman-**"..."

**Sting-**"why are you red as a tomato right now! ha! gotcha!"

**Elfman-**"you.. -_-"

**Levy-**"hey friends."

**Sting-**"hey levy"

**Elfman-**"hey levy.. good riddance from you Sting. I will talk to you later -_-"

...

* * *

**Levy-**"The cast for Cindrella is out now"

**Mirajane-**"yush. I chose the perfect people for all the roles!"

**Laxus-**"Is lucy in the play?"

**Mirajane-**"Ofcourse she is!"

**Sting-**"Hey. -_- Muscle head"

**Laxus-**"hey whiner"

**Sting-**"scar face"

**Levy-**"look whose calling the kettle black! you are also scar faced!"

**Gajeel-**" o.O Levy! you supporting Laxus!?"

**Laxus-**"thanks shorty but I didn't really needed the support"

**Gajeel-**"only I can call her SHORTY. stop FLIRTING with levy! -_-"

**Laxus-**"wait..what!? why would I flirt with my soon to be girl friend's best friend!?"

**Gajeel-**"I don't care. I don't want to see you talking to shrimp! from now on!"

**Mirajane-**"aawww. someone is jellyy"

**Gajeel-**"dahell woman. you started it again!"

**Freed-**"who dared to talk to Laxus-sama with dis-respect!"

**Sting-**"HA! laxus! you pissed gajeel!"

**Laxus-**"I piss a lot of people everyday so?"

**Sting-**"he won't ship you with Lucy than! right gajeel!"

**Gajeel-**"no way! I ship Lucy with laxus. So that he don't try to hit on shrimp!"

**Levy-**"you supporting and insulting me at the same time?!"

**Sting-**"Levy! who do you ship Lucy with!?"

**Levy-**"I am a nalu shipper!"

**Laxus-**"a what?"

**Sting-**"you came up with a cute shipping name for me and Lucy? awesome Levy! but I don't have NA in my name. :/"

**Levy-**"-_- I like NAtsu with LUcy. They are so cute together!"

**Sting-**"she is more like his mother! and he a dense idiot!"

**Mirajane-**"awwww. someone is jelly!"

**Freed-**"Lucy is perfect for my Laxus-sama!"

**Gray-**"JUVIA!? what do you get If you remove the R from my name!?"

**Juvia-**"GAY!"

**Freed-**"I didn't knew you are a gay GRAY!"

**Gray-**"I am talking about someone with LONG green hair!"

**Bisca-** "-_-"

**Gray-**"NO NOT YOU! Bisca! well think yourself how can a girl be gay!?"

**juvia-**"how dare you call my gray-sama gay!"

**Freed-**"It was you."

**Juvia-**"m-me? I never called gray-sama GAY"

**Freed-**"you just did again!"

**juvia-**"It was for someone with LONG green hair!"

**Bisca-**" -_- seriously. guys. It feels awkward even though you claimed the GAY thing wasn't for me"

**Lisanna-**"we are way off topic lovely people!"

**Sting-**"what was the topic anyway? It's the habit of chit passing to go off track...like it did last time! IF ONLY ERZA DIDN't READ THE CHIT! AND PASSED IT QUITELY! LUCY WOULD'VE BEEN IN MY ARMS!"

**Laxus-**"-_- Keep dreaming."

**Erza-**"-_- I am glad I did it now. Even though it was unintentional."

**Lisanna-**"see off topic again. so we were mostly, mira-nee was talking about Cindrella's cast"

**Gray-**"Cindrella? It's so girly! who chose this play anyway!?"

**Mirajane-**"..."

**Gray-**" o.o I a-mm sorry?"

**Lisanna-**"mira-nee not available now -_- thanks to gray and his harshness!"

**Juvia-**"GRAY-SAMA ROCKS!"

**Levy-**"the cast is like this."

**Lisanna-**"cindrella's two helper's or to be more precise the two mouse helpers are Virgo and Loke"

**Laxus-**"one down! one to go!"

**Gray-**"I thought you said loke is no match for you?"

**Laxus-**"can't be too careless when it comes to blondie"

**Sting-**"mirajane said that Lucy is in the play and I BET she is cindrella!"

**Laxus-**"so I am going to be her prince"

**Sting-**"nice joke."

**Laxus-**"shut up girly boy"

**Sting-**"you shut up! light bulb"

**Levy-**"neither of you are the prince"

**Laxus-**"WHAT!?"

**Sting-**"WHO IS THE PRINCE THAN?"

**Lisanna-**"know your parts first."

**Levy-**"the two evil sister's trying to gain the attention of prince and jealous of cindrella because he chose her."

**Laxus-**"mirajaneeeee! you made me a girl!"

**Sting**-"no!"

**Laxus-**"the girl part suits your style sting by the way."

**bixlow-**"the part really matches both of your real life's. real life's. real life's!"

**Freed-**"on whose side are you bixlow?!"

**Bixlow-**"I didn't really called laxus a girl just said his life matches with his character. his character. his character!"

**Loke-**"mirajane :'( how could you?"

**Mirajane-**"sorry loke but I also prefer nalu"

**Sting-**"NO WAY!"

**Lisanna-**"Erza is the evil step mother"

**Sting-**"she is evil -.-"

**Laxus-**"yeah she is"

**Erza-**"both of you trying so hard to gain lucy's attention but just failing..from failing...I remember JELLAL!"

**Sting-**"pot calling the kettle black! the one who can't gain attention of a certain bluenette!"

**Gajeel-**"I swear if you wrote that pot and kettle thing again. I would kick both of your ass's! Laxus and sting!"

**Levy-**"-_- anyone can use this line gajeel. anyway's the fairy god mother is mirajane"

**Gajeel-**"shrimp -_- I am getting this feeling that you like that blondie"

**Levy-**"Of course! I like Lu-chan! she is my best friend!"

**Gajeel-**"facepalm"

**Lisanna-**"cindrella and prince left now."

**Laxus-**"who are they!?"

**Sting-**"I can't see Lucy in a stranger' arms!"

**Lisanna-**"oh! he aint no stranger! and she won't be the one in his arms...it's the vice-versa..."

**Gray-**"eh...?"

**Levy-**"natsu is cindrella"

**Lisanna-**"and Lucy is the prince"

**Juvia-**"I haven't really seen love rival and gray sama's rival today"

**mirajane-**"I am back! oh well! they are practicing their scenes together"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sting-**"OVER TO THE THEATRE HALL!"

**Laxus-**"thunder god tribe! we have a new mission! HIJACK THE PRACTICE!"

**Freed-**"I am on my way! laxus-sama!"

**Evergreen-**" :/ on my way"

**Bixlow-**"on my my way. on my way!"

.

.

.

.

**Lucy-**"what's happening?"

**Natsu-**"phew.. at last the practice is over for today Lucee! wanna grab some munchies?"

**Mirajane-**"you just missed something important..lucy dear"

**Lucy-**"It's just I saw Laxus and his friends along with Sting running towards the theatre like they saw a ghost"

**Levy-**"nothing. nothing!"

**Natsu-**"come on ne! Luceee!"

**Lucy-**"natsu. we will grab something to eat during break not now"

**mirajane-**"more drama during break.."

**Lucy-**"mira-nee? can you be more precise?"

**mirajane-**"nothing! nothing! see ya later!"

**Levy-**"Lu-chan! can you help me pick a new romance novel?"

**Lucy-**"I would love to! but why is Gajeel sulking in the corner?"

**Levy-**"over reacting."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rogue-**"Sting...how long will you take!?"

* * *

...

Laxus and his thunder god tribe were running with full speed towards the theatre while Sting was also running behind them that's when he bumped into a person with white hair who was cracking his knuckles and a red head girl with a steel pipe in her hand with death aura emitting for her eyes.

"SAVE ME!"

* * *

**next chapter will be out ! I don't know when :3 but review me guys! **


	3. the Hilarious performance

**heya minna! new chappy :D thnx for the follows and favorites! I am flattered :') **

**I don't own fairytail. Just this hilarious plot. xD**

**enjoy reading.! **

**And there is a lot of cursing. :3 so don't blame me hehe! Natsu, Laxus, Sting, Erza without cursing is like river without water. ! lol well not Erza. but yeah I warned ya !**

* * *

Fairy tail high is organising a fund raiser for the school. It was planned that each and every class will prepare something to show case it in front of the judges on the upcoming annual day. Everyone is way too excited cause different schools are invited from blue pegasus to lamia scale and many more!

There is bubbliness in the air but as usual 4"a" was again in controversy due to mira's choice of actors for roles. Even master Makarov was eagerly waiting for the performance cause seeing his grandson in a corset dress would be worth million jewels!

So let's skip to the performance.

"I am feeling so nervous...!" Lucy said while pacing around backstage "what If I forget my line!?"

"you won't forget your lines! Lucy!" sting assured the nervous girl. She smiled in return but than broke into fits of laughter just as soon her eyes fell on him.

"what?!" Sting looked at the girl who was clutching her stomach tightly still laughing her head off.

"you! you look so ridiculous! haha!"

He puffed his cheeks which were covered with excessive make up and pink blush and batted his long fake eye lashes to show his annoyance making even the other play mates laugh. He was wearing a red gown that was tightly fitted to his toned body.

The dress had the victorian look in it. Over all the clothing was perfect but it just made Sting hilarious as hell due to his muscles were bulging out from the sleeves and the blonde wig was just way too much.

"you are one to talk!"

Lucy wiped a stray tear from her left eye and stood up still giggling. "well! I look good in this prince outfit." She striked a victory pose with her wooden sword pointing it towards an unknown target and giving out a smirk even making the girls blush.

Mirajane did a lot of work with Lucy to make her look perfectly charming. the blonde beauty had her hair in a bun and bangs were modified a bit to give that messy boyish hair from the front with a wig for perfection.

Her clothings were top notch. A cap with a feather adding to her feature and knee length boots with shirt and pants nicely done to give the princely look with a cape to complete the look.

"you look good.." Sting bit his tongue for stuttering. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks getting a bit more darkened but no one was able to tell it because of the fake blush on his face due to make up. For him Even cos playing Lucy was looking devilishly perfect.

They both were smiling at each other that's when Natsu came running out of nowhere to ruin the moment and guess what? He collided with Sting.

"you idiot! get away from me!"

"shut the hell up! it was not on purpose!"

"so it is proved that you have buttons instead of eyes!?"

"the hell!? you wanna fight!? stinky?!"

"come at me! you pinky!"

**"YOU BOTH! DON'T RUIN MY HARDWORK! AND GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" **

Mirajane came yelling from the green room and picked natsu by his ear. He yelped in pain and annoyance while she asked some of her assistants to help Sting get up. Victorian dresses are hard to maintain.

"why did you come here? Natsu? you aren't even dressed fully!" Levy came out with bundles of paper in her hand which looked like dialogue sheets and other necessities for the play.

"I need Luce to dress me up. geez! I don't understand this dress anyway! why bother wearing this!?" Lucy gave a bored look towards natsu and started helping him out.

"HE CAN DO IT HIMSELF" Sting screamed from the other end. Mira clicked her tongue in excitement and thought _"jealousyy! young love!"._

Natsu and Lucy ignored the yelling blonde and kept on doing what they were occupied with. "well here you go Natsu. don't mess it up now." Lucy smiled patting his shoulders with content.

"I won't Luce!" and they both grinned at each other. Such a cute relation they both had. At times people mistook their friendship as love as they were way too close making them look like couple but in fact they had something which was beyond their friend's knowledge.

They adored each other to end but never felt romantic inclination. Natsu and Lucy bestest of bestest friends forever. A friendship that was more deep than it appeared.

"hey Blondie." Lucy was reading her dialogue for the last time along side Erza and Lisanna who were playing the role of evil step mother and fairy god mother respectively. She literally felt a vein pop in her head at the familiar voice.

_how many times will I have to make myself clear to LAXUS! I AIN'T NO BLONDIE! names LUCY! L-U-C-Y! _

He was standing behind her looking at Lucy with amused eyes with a grin plastered on to his face. She turned around just to have another round of heavy laughter. There the great Laxus was wearing a same dress like sting but just it was yellow! with the same condition but it only looked more funny on him.

His muscles were too much to handle for the weak sleeves of the dress. He blushed a little bit seeing Lucy's outburst.

It was as if Mirajane did all this on purpose.

"I don't know! I might have!" a white haired girl said winking from somewhere backstage dressing up other play mates.

* * *

**PERFORMANCE **

Mirajane cheered for everyone who was participating in the play while Levy gave a thumbs up to Lucy and smiled warmly. Gajeel with Gray were standing behind the curtain with big cards in their hand on which dialogues were written just to be sure.

"tell me why I am doing this again." gajeel looked at a blue haired girl who was smiling at a blonde haired prince charming named Lucy while Gray was having a bored look on his face. He got into this by his own fault.

He called the play too girly and made Mirajane cry and this is how she asked him to make amends. The raven haired guy just sighed.

"go gray-sama!"

"JUVIA! I am not even in the play!"

Freed with bixlow and evergreen were cheering from the crowd for their beloved Laxus-sama who just smirked at them in return.

The play had already begun with Bisca narrating the story and Natsu seeping the floor with Erza commanding him along with Sting and Laxus enjoying the moment like hell.

Everything went smoothly till the half than came the trouble. It was the scene where Natsu was attending the ball in disguise and prince came out and asked for a dance with cindrella.

"would you like to dance with me? my fair lady?" Lucy took Natsu's hand and gave a little peck over the gloved fingers. He was about to say yes when Sting came inbetween.

**Sting-** no way! I am the one for prince! back off bitch!

**Natsu**- is that even a line?

**Lucy-** oh boy..

**Laxus-** the hell? sissy? you mad or what?

**Sting-** can't you see! she is CINDRELLA!

**Laxus-** now I see! so much make-up. half-sissy! drastic makeover!

**Natsu-** I am beautiful with or without make up! you ass holes! -_-

He wiped off the lipstick from his face and stepped closer to his so called half evil sisters.

**Sting-** you gay or what ! haha! beautiful ?!

**Lucy-** my ladies..! let's not make a issue here ! hehe

**Sting-** I am not giving up to this CINDRELLA over here without a fight!

**Laxus-** shut the hell up ! as if girly sissy can fight!

**Sting-** you wanna see! Laxy!

**Laxus-** enough of half sis shit! come at me! scar face!

**Natsu-** I will wipe the floor with your face!

The three of them started to punch each other and than there was Lucy-the pince sweat dropping in the middle of the stage.

**Erza-** sorry for their behavior prince Lucias! hehe! forgive my idiot daughters.!

That's when a wooden sword came flying towards Erza making her fall head first on the stage.

**Erza-** YOU DUMB SHITS! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY WRATH!

**Lucy-** so convincing.

**Lisanna-** hey-a ? prince!? where is cindrella? oh-no! there she is!...fighting.

**Lucy-** greetings. Fairy god mother. yeah such a fair lady... :/

**Natsu-** I aint no lady! now!

**Bisca-** guys! follow the script !

**Freed-** go go go ! Laxus-sama!

**Evergreen-** this is embarressing.

**gray-** long green haired gay peeps here!

**Bisca-** ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU ARE DEAD!

**gray-** It wasn't for you! bisca!

**Bisca-** how many times! I told you not to! gray!

**Freed-** karma is a bitch :P

**Gray-** you freed ! fight me like a man!

**elfman-** someone likes my manology!

**evergreen-** manology? weird.

**Juvia-** STAY AWAY FROM GRAY-SAMA!

**Sting-** I am gonna marry prince lucias!

**Laxus-** Marry my ass! instead !

**Natsu-** I am the main character for hell sake! you baka's!

**Lucy-** *sigh* I guess I would just marry fairy god mother.

**Lisanna-** I am flattered prince.

**Sting-** noo! she is a fairy god MOTHER!

**Lucy-** you were already rejected! no evil sis for me! -_-

**Sting-** Oh come on! lucyy! cindrella is too mainstream!

**Laxus-** yeah! marry me!

**Erza-** bunch of fools.

**Sting-** you are one to talk.! blue hair lover!

**Gajeel-** blue hair!? o.o LEVY ! ERZAA DO YOU LIKE SHORTY!?

**Erza-** aaah! no! gajeel! you baka stinking piece of shit! sting!

**Jellal- **Erza..you are having anger management issues I guess. *somewhere from the crowd and than gets up and walks away sweat dropping*

**Erza- **no jellal! no! I meant aah! you won't step out of this hall in one piece! Sting eucliffe!

**Loke- **she called your full name! run! she did the same with me! once and I was in the hospital for two weeks! Erza calling your full name means DEATH!

**Laxus-** run! run! run like a girly! hahaha

**Lisanna-** way too off topic.

**Lucy-** the only sane person here is fairy god mother.

**Lisanna-** aawww!

**Lucy-** I am marrying her. and cindrella don't you dare leave your slipper!

**Natsu-** the hell ! I don't even know where my wig is!

**gajeel-** so many secret lovers of Levy! I would die like this!

**Gray-** save me! from this woman!

**juvia-** coming gray-sama!

**Sting-** broken hearted again. :'(

.

.

.

.

.

.

mirajane all of a sudden popped out of the blue.

"um...this way! cindrella had a huge fight with her evil sisters for the prince but it looks like he already chose fairy god mother as his love. haha...this was a twisted cindrella!"

.

.

.

.

"AWESOME!"

"ONE HELL OF ENTERTAINMENT!"

"BEST PLAY EVER!"

Master makarov grinned at his mischievious students. They always knew how to add life even to a dull play. Heck! he was waiting for something like this.! till now. The other two judges had a poker face on and than burst into laughter before giving a thumbs up.

"BEST PERFORMANCE! BRATS! YOU WON!"

**Lucy- **Let's go on a date My fairyy!

**Lisanna- **of course! my princee!

**Sting- **NO! My purpose of staying alive is over!

**Erza- **Let me end your life than!

**Laxus- **blondie you can't do this to me!

**Natsu- **Lucy! Let me go with Lisanna!

.

.

.

**Rogue- **such dumb friends. *eating popcorn from the back seat*

* * *

**I know boring chapter :3 just wanted to update. so how was it ? ^^ review me ne~ minna. **

**Write something in this box...that's just down there! :D**


	4. mistaken boyfriend

**hey minna. new chapter is up. I have so many ideas for this story that I am becoming uninspired for my other stories. :3 sorry! **

**but than again. I don't know what you want Sticy or lalu? **

**review me about your favorite couple. so that I am confirmed about the pair you like. **

**I don't own fairytail but just the plot.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

After the performance on fund raiser everything was back on track. 4"a" won the prize. Mirajane was surprised but than relieved as well! at least her work payed off! and the show saver were Lucy and Lisanna.

Sting was again broken hearted but Everyone is used to it now. Laxus literally freaked out on the stage when Lucy joked about going on a date with Lisanna after school. The blonde has got both of the other Male blonde in her suspicion list.

They were acting as if they had a crush on her something. she is not an air head! nothing goes unnoticed.

A week has passed by till the fund raiser program ended and a lot of things came to good points like relationship status between fairies.

Lucy got to know that Natsu has a small crush on Lisanna. So, She didn't cancel the DATE with the white haired girl because of this but instead asked Natsu to go with her so that they start to know each other better.

Laxus is not really a bad person. He can be annoying and arrogant from the outside but if you really try to break his self build wall around him than the blonde guy is very nice to have around. Laxus was glad to be on good terms with his favourite blonde but that didn't mean he stopped pushing her buttons.

He called it "entertainment". She was very amusing to him.

Sting the hearthrob of the school who lost his heart to the princess named Lucy is a cocky bastard from outside but after few encounters with him you will get to know he is just like a kid from nature.

Everyone has a protective wall around them that needs to broken before laying the foundation of friendship because no one wants to regret anything later about their decisions. The one who breaks the walls are your true friends.

Lucy found Sting to be cute as well as rather funny. They get along well now always pulling out each others legs.

Lets come to the present now. Right now the most entertaining class in the whole of fiore high is having a free period which is of library. The most favorite time of Levy and Lucy. They chose a book and disappeared in the ocean of literature.

The other girls were chatting away softly same as the boys who did not have anything to do than to talk as well. That's when a chit popped out of no where for Sting. It was from Cana.

* * *

Cana- Heard that you like Lucy?

Sting- does she know about this ? O/O

Cana- naah.

Sting- half of the school knows about my unrequited love but THE ONE I LOVE IS UNINFORMED. how I pleasing. -_-

Juvia- juvia read about unrequited love. Juvia also suffers the same fate.

Sting- puh-lease. She don't know about my love for her. I am damn sure that when she gets to know about me! she wouldn't be ignoring my love like your GRAY-SAMA.

Juvia- Juvia would be glad when Love-rival and sting-san gets together.

Sting- o.O Love rival !?

juvia- she won't be my love rival don't worry. Love rival would become ex-love rival.

Sting- EXPLAIN THIS LOVE RIVAL CONCEPT.

juvia- juvia thinks that Love rival and gray-sama is really close and juvia really envies it.

Sting- no way. -.-

juvia- Juvia has seen their nature together before. They always smile and laugh. Gray-sama never did the same thing with juvia ever. *sulks*

Sting- how much BEFORE?

juvia- when juvia used to study in phantom lord.

Sting- how do you know about what they used to do that looong back? o.o don't tell me you were a stalker. XD

juvia- sting-san don't go around spilling juvia's secrets.

sting- you WERE a STALKER!

juvia- Juvia is still gray-sama's personal stalker.

Sting- will have to talk to gray about LOVE RIVAL STUFF!

gray- chillax. I hardly talk to Lucy now because of that flame head always getting in between.

juvia- GRAY-SAMA! you are finally here!

Sting- so you want to get close to her again! it means!

gray- yeah. it would be cool. we are childhood friends.

Sting- SO YOU ARE MY LOVE RIVAL NOW?

gray- the hell with you!? Lucy is my friend!

Juvia- Juvia is glad to know.

cana- I don't think Lucy is your love rival juvia. think about a green haired person!

Juvia- gray-sama and Freed-san !? *nosebleed* *faint*

Freed- she again thought of you as a G.A.Y gray :p

Gray- I don't need to explain it to you.! what if you really are interested in me!

Freed- keep dreaming. Even If I was a gay. I would always choose LAXUS-SAMA!

Gray- . I don't dream about you baka.! I don't want to ruin my nights sleep with your garden of a hair.

Freed- says the exhibist.

Juvia- Freed-san. you are my new love rival! beware. -_-

Freed- not interested.

Cana- gray got rejected by a boy. :P poor you.

gray- what do you mean by not interested! how can you insult me!

freed- not interested.

gray- As if I care.

Juvia- gray-sama..

gray- no wonder! you don't have a girl friend.!

juvia- why is gray-sama getting so worked up about Freed-san rejecting about being juvia's love rival..?

gray- well... o.O that's right... wierd. guess I got never rejected. first rejection.

Freed- well than I am your first. gay I meant gray.

gray- Freed you wanna get fried?

Freed- you can't lay a finger on me stripper.

gray- only flame brain calls me stripper! you baka!

juvia- gray-sama and natsu-san *nosebleed* *faints*

mirajane- such a wierd conversation. well anyway! did anyone here about Lucy at last finding her own man! I am so happy! for her!

Sting- who!?

cana- so you are alive? when the topics shifts towards Lucy?

Laxus- name the bastard! demon.

Freed- Laxus-sama! at last joined the conversation.!

gray- long green haired-

bisca- -_-

gray- long green haired friend of mine! is right ! hhaha

bisca- good boy.

freed- stop fangirling over my laxus-sama.

gray- shut the hell up.

mirajane- he is so cute.! they look so good together. kawaaaii!

juvia- mira-san. there is nothing going between gray-sama and freed-san..!

mirajane- lol. I am talking about Lucy aand her man!

juvia- juvia thinks that sting-san won't be that happy.

Lisanna- I know right ! mira-nee! I met him yesterday! when they were out for a stroll.

sting- what!? when did this happen!?

Laxus- they went out?!

Erza- best man for Lucy. Indeed.

sting- where does he study!?

Laxus- age! weight! name! house no.!

sting- hair color! eye color!

Laxus- how did they meet!

Lisanna- well, Its been a week.

sting- she didn't tell me!? :(

Erza- who are you the king of fiore to be informed about everything? -_-

Mirajane- they met in a pet shop.

Lisanna- she said he was the cutest stuff she ever laid eyes on.!

Sting- cutest stuff!? :"(

Laxus- Ever laid eyes on!? :'(

Erza- yes. than she brought him home. they live together now.

laxus- BLOODY HELL!

Sting- NO WAY! WHAT IF HE MADE SWEET LOVE WITH MY LUCY! I WANNA BE HER FIRST!

Laxus- keep dreaming you girly boy. She likes assertive man and I am the one for her.

Mirajane- sweet love? why would they? and how could the-

Erza- Lucy aint that type of girl.

mirajane- but isn't plu-

Erza- his name is plue akiyama.

Mirajane- ooooh. yesh. Erza is right! they are the bestest couple !

Sting- Plue? such unmanly name?

Lisanna- seriously... spend less time with my brother..

Laxus- Lisanna. Let him get some manliness from Elfman that he LACKS.

Sting- and you have in excess. clumsy ass!

Laxus- I am perfect.

Sting- perfect my ass.

Freed- Laxus-sama's ass is perfect! don't disrespect it.!

Laxus- ...

Sting- ...

Gray- ...

Lisanna- ...

mirajane- ...

Erza- ...

Cana- ...

Bixlow- you misinterpreted. misinterpreted.! misinterpreted!

lisanna- when did you join the conversation?

bixlow- just now. xD now.! now!

lisanna- geez. what's with you and repitetion!

evergreen- he is a wierdo.

Lisanna- hey ever!

Elfman- saying hi is manly.

evergreen- so many wierdos.

sting- we are off topic!

laxus- so this plue..? how does he look like?

erza- he has brown eyes.

cana- pale.

mirajane- white hair.

lisanna- um...tall?

laxus- why can't she choose me? :/

erza- she don't know about you or him.

sting- she don't have to know about him. I am enough. As for this plue akiyama! he is dead.!

laxus- I would be the one to beat him up!

natsu- Luce...will kill you both. A friendly warning... DANGER.

Erza- NATSU.

natsu- I am sorry ! Erza!

levy- hey guys. what are you chatting about?

mirajane- where is Lucy? she was with you right levy?

levy- Lu-chan is busy reading a book.

lisanna- AND YOU ARE HERE?!

levy- yup ^^ you guys don't want me here ? :(

lisanna- of course not! it's just you love reading books with her. that's all.

levy- I read my book in a short time. that's the reason and than I was sitting idly so she said If I am getting bored than I can join you. ^^

mirajane- she is a nice girl. ^^

sting- I know right!

laxus- *tsk* always interested in girls chat.

erza- you guys forgot about plue...

sting- did not -_-...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy- hey guys.!

Sting- LUCY! you are here! :D

Lucy- lol. yup.I was getting pretty bored there alone. So I just got the book issued.

Levy- :D Lu-chan!

Lucy- Levy-chan! :))

gajeel- don't tell me ! . that they like each other!

lucy- of course. I like her! :D

Levy- she is my best friend!

gajeel- thank god. that's all.

Levy- ... you thought? -.-

gajeel- NO.

levy- what no? I didn't even tell you what I thought. -_-

gajeel- NO. just hold that thought.

Lucy- :O gajeel thought !

gajeel- shut up bunny girl!

Lucy- you can think!?

laxus- xD

mirajane- we were just talking about plue ! Lucy! :D glad you joined the conversation.!

Lucy- my sweet plue! :D

sting- -_-

laxus- ...

erza- can you tell us. how much you LOVE him.?

Lucy- I forgot to tell you about plue. :) generally sting and Laxus. gomenasai.

Sting- *blush* it's okay. :)

Laxus- no problem.

Lucy- he is such a cute guy.! we even bathed together yesterday! :D even though he kept on hiding. plue doesn't like to bath. :(

erza- sad. *smirks*

sting- you bathed with him!? :O

Laxus- he refused to bath with you! is he sane!?

Lucy- lol. I don't mind but not bathing is bad for his hygeine. :(

laxus- !

sting- *don't know what to say*

Lucy- sometimes he becomes very hard to handle.

erza- why? o.o

Lucy- he bit me.

mirajane- does it hurt? make sure you don't get any infections.

Levy- lu-chan said he is vaccinated.

sting- I want anti-plue vaccination. -_-

laxus- why would he want vaccination!?

Lucy- sting that was mean! -_-

laxus- care to explain anyone! why would a human get vaccination!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy- THE HELL!? what human!

sting- that ass plue! who gets to bath with you! YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Lucy- you dumb idiot! plue is my dog! -_-

.

.

.

.

sting- ERZA~~!

Lucy- don't dare to talk to me -_- sting. that was mean.

erza- welcome sting.

Laxus- I am still jealous of that dog..

.

.

.

.

rogue- ...what did I just read.

* * *

**Lucy- HEY YOU! yeah you! I am talking to ya ! ;D **

**Erza- you see that white box down there? **

**Wendy-write your thoughts about the story!**

**Natsu- It will help out the author! **

**Gray- arigato minna.**


End file.
